Unlucky in Love
by ravenloganx3
Summary: After Jinx loses her powers, who can help her get them back? KFxJ. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Teen Titans, or Kid Flash would've kissed Jinx in 'Lightspeed' and the show wouldn't be canceled. .**

**Well I am hopelessly bored and hopefully this doesn't suck too bad since I've wanted my fill of KFxJ fics and haven't gotten them! Just a random thought coming into my tired head at 2:13 a.m.! Enjoy.**

* * *

And that's when it started raining. Of course it had to be right after she took his stupid advice and left the H.I.V.E, but dammit, couldn't luck have gone her way _once _in her miserable life?

The pink haired sorceress sighed as she lowered her fatigued body down onto the damp, steel bench and halfheartedly dropped her messenger bag to the sidewalk. Jinx knew it wouldn't be easy, and she would have to work to prove to Jump City that she was certainly capable of using her powers for good and aiding the Titans in fighting crime. But she thought that at least after she had done what he asked, no begged, her to do, that he would have stood by her while she proved herself a hero.

But no! That moron was probably running all around the world having blowing the while he should have taken her out of the freezing rain while she sat at the empty bus stop drowing in her sorrows.

It was then she saw the flash of yellow and red and the chilling breeze that made her wrap her arms around herself. She was about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, when the rain suddenly stopped. Jinx looked up and saw a hot pink umbrella resting a few inches above her head with a ruby red rose attached to the top.

Her pink orbs narrowed in confusion as she reached for the flower and plucked it from the umbrella. A note fluttered down from the petals. It read "Hey Jinx-y! Sorry I'm late, turn around and you'll be in for a surprise!" She scowled and her brow furrowed as she felt two gloved hands reach for her shoulders.

"Long time no see, eh? Looks like you took my advice. How's life on the good side?" the boy muttered in her ear. It was then she completely turned around pressing her nose to his as her eyes narrowed even more and she was ready to give him a verbal beating.

"You better listen, and listen good Wally because I'm not repeating myself. You trick me into ditching the evil act and when I do you practically vanish off the face of the Earth! I have no home, no money, no clothes, and no good luck! If you can't tell I've practically been _drowing _out here in the rain waiting for you to show up and when you do all you can do is ask me stupid questions? What is your deal!" screached the teen, uneffectively hiding her vunerability and anguish from the other teen better known as Kid Flash, or to some, Wally West.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay Jinx. Lighten up, huh? Look I'll take you back to my place and we'll get this all sorted out okay?" Kid Flash soothed while stroking her damp shoulders, hoping to convince the very girl he had been searching for for weeks to trust him.

She sniffled, "Okay." Jinx sighed defeatedly and held on to his arms as he dashed back to Steel City to his apartment. It was by far the weirdest experience she ever had in her life. Jinx felt as if she was safe in Kid Flash's arms, yet she felt like her skin was being torn off her body, her eyes pushed back into her skull, and the small amount of oxygen she had left in her lungs was squeezed out of her. And yet, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Jinx flipped her wet hair back from her face, as it had flipped over as she leaned into Kid Flash's chest for protection from the icy wind on their journey. Wally was grumbling to himself about tight supersuits, and how you could never find your keys in them as they stood in front of his apartment door. She almost laughed, but that was before a huge sneeze erupted from her body and racked her to the core.

Wally jumped and turned to her, shocked to discover that she had a flushed face, bright pink nose, and slumped stance. He gave her a worried glance as he continued the search for his keys, eager to take her inside and treat her emotional and physical maladies.

"Aha," he exclaimed as he pulled the keys from his pocket and ushered her into his small but comfortable apartment.

* * *

"Yeah so uhm make yourself at home," Wally whispered as he guided Jinx to the large couch. He dashed to the closet and pulled out a quilt and laid it over her frail body, "Jinx I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." 

In truth he really was sorry. Ever since the last time he had seen her when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil side by side, he had been looking for her all over Jump City. He had just gotten lucky tonight.

"I've been looking for you for weeks!" he announced sitting next to her on the sofa and lightly touching her hand. She scoffed.

"Yeah right, and you expect me to believe you? As much as I might want to be friends with you, I can't. I'm an ex-villain and you're a superhero. Not your normal friendship." she said, and added as an afterthought, '_As much as I want to be more than just friends'_

Kid Flash raised his head to look her and gave her his trademark cocky smile, "Jinx, you are an _ex-_villain! So it's perfectly okay to be in a relationship with me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed, adding to the redness of her face. Jinx shivered from the wet and cold clothes she was wearing. Wally's mouth formed an 'o' shape before he smacked at his forehead.

"God I'm so sorry..I didn't realize..Argh I'm so stupid!" he lifted her off the sofa, quilt falling to the floor, as his started leading her to the bathroom, "Aw Jinx you're freezing, here just take a nice hot shower and I'll bring you some of my clothes to wear." He shot her a concerned smile as he turned the hot water on for the shower and gently shut the door, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Jinx started getting undressed, peeling the wet clothes off of her body like a second skin. When she was done she left the clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped into the hot shower. As she reached for the body wash she giggled. It was lavender scented! She snorted and started lathering it onto her cold skin.

_'Why is he being so nice to me?'_, she thought, _'All I have ever been to him is rude and of course the day I get sick and lose my powers-'_ At that thought Jinx paused. Her pink eyes widened as she remembered what her ancestors used to tell her many years ago when she was first cursed with her powers.

"Enjoy your powers while you can, for when you get ill, you will find you cannot use them. You must find the right person to get them back!"

How could she be so stupid! Jinx had completely forgotten about the plague of having her powers since she had gotten here!

She sighed and mumbled, "I guess there's no point in worrying about it now." With that, she turned off the stream of water and stepped out of the shower onto a tan bath rug, and grabbed an off-white towel off of the rack. As she dried her now clean body she thought about how on Earth she would get her powers back. But more importantly, how she would tell Kid Flash

* * *

**A/N: Hmm..what do you think? I know it probably isn't my best work but I just want to throw it out there as a first chapter. Leave some constructive critism and lemme know if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**Review, eh? Oh and for some reason I have been having a problem with the spacing of my words on my fics so if it gets screwed up I'm sorry! It's out of my hands!**


End file.
